The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a door, particularly for a motor vehicle door, having a pivotable outer handle that can be arranged at the outside of the door, a first and a second bearing arm which are arranged at opposing ends of the outer handle wherein both bearing arms are configured to engage through recesses in the outer skin of the door into the inside of the door wherein the outer handle can be pivoted from a closed position into an open position during an opening movement and from an open position into a closed position during a closing movement wherein further the movement directions of the outer handle lie in one movement plane during the opening movement and the closing movement and wherein the recesses are arranged at least essentially in one door plane which is perpendicular to the plane of movement and defines an outer half space directed towards the outside of the door in which the outer handle is located and an inner half space directed towards the inside of the door. Further, the invention relates to a door, particularly a motor vehicle door, having a handle assembly and a motor vehicle having a motor vehicle door.
Handle assemblies for doors, particularly for motor vehicle doors, are basically known. Such handle assemblies often comprise an outer handle which is connected with bearing devices inside of the door via a first and a second bearing arm which are assembled at opposing ends of the outer handle. A handle assembly can preferably configure two positions regarding the door, a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the outer handle of the handle assembly can preferably be assembled in the proximity of the outer skin of the door. Thereby, both bearing arms are assembled at least mainly inside of the door and the recesses of the door can for example be covered by the outer handle. The handle assembly can be pivoted via an opening movement from said closed position into the open position in which the outer handle is assembled further apart from the outer skin of the door compared to the closed position and both bearing arms are at least partially extracted from the inside of the door. Since the outer handle is assembled outside the door in order to enable an actuation of a user of the door, both bearing arms are assembled at opposing ends of the outer handle such that the bearing arms extent into the inside of the door. In order to enable the reaching of the outer skin of the door through both bearing arms of the handle assembly, often corresponding recesses are assembled in the outer skin of the door. Inside of the door, the bearing arms are arranged such that they enable a pivoting movement of the outer handle and further an actuation of the opening and/or closing device of the door is enabled via the handle assembly.
It is further known that the pivotable outer handle is arranged via the first and the second bearing arm inside of the door. The thereby used bearings can for example be configured to compensate size alterations of the handle assembly which can occur for example by volume changes determined particularly by alterations of the environmental conditions like for example temperature influences and/or moisture influences. This is known particularly with handle assemblies for motor vehicle doors. It is a disadvantage with said bearings that the outer handle performs a pendular movement during the opening movement and/or the closing movement. With said pendular movement, at least part of the outer handle of the handle assembly moves in opposing direction to the actual movement direction with the opening movement back into the direction of the outer skin of the door or with the closing movement of the outer handle away from the outer skin of the door. Such a pendular movement is recognized by a user of the handle assembly as unpleasant and disturbing. Further, by such a pendular movement a contact between the outer handle and the outer skin of the door can occur. A damage of the outer door handle and the outer skin of the door can result. Further, an increased wearing at the bearing device at which the bearing arms are assembled can result from such a pendular movement. A reduced life span of such handle assemblies can result.